Situations
by Lithium Suicide
Summary: Sometimes a certain situation can completely change how you view someone. For Rin, this situation was walking in on her brother doing something rather embarrassing… RinxLen
1. Veiwpoint

**Situations**

_Sometimes a certain situation can completely change how you view someone. For Rin, this situation was walking in on her brother doing something rather embarrassing… RinxLen_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** My first Vocaloid fic! Hehe, I hope you will enjoy it! Oh, just so you know, this fic contains **Sexual content!** So don't complain to me if you don't like what you read, because I WARNED YOU.

I got the idea for this chapter from ironia-vitae Deviantart's fic, Tada no Fantasy.

Vocaloid is copyright to Crypton and whatever other companies.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Viewpoints

_-- Rin POV --_

It started off like any other day. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast (which was deliciously cooked by Miku), and then watched some TV with Meiko and Kaito. It was then I had the potentially fatal (yet that was unknown to me at the time) thought of wandering upstairs to see Len.

"Change the channel." I complained to Meiko, who was, as usual, hogging the remote control.

"No, I want to watch this."

"But it's _boring._"

"Then don't watch it."

"But I want to watch TV too!"

"Then you're stuck with this."

Meiko glanced over at me, a smirk playing on her lips. I hmph'ed at her, pushed myself off the sofa, and began to lazily trudge towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms on the second floor.

The house that we all lived in was decent sized; we each had our own separate rooms and there were two bathrooms that we shared. I think the house originally belonged to Meiko's Grandfather or some other old guy she was related to, and due to some circumstances we (being myself, my brother, Miku, Kaito and Meiko) had all ended up living here.

Even at the slow pace I had walked, I was quickly outside Len's room, as his was the first doorway on the right of the stairs. I didn't bother knocking (my second fatal error), and as usual I just casually pushed through the door into my twin's room.

What I saw next is something I had never even _thought_ about, and was not likely to forget for a long time yet. You just don't think about your own brother doing those kinds of things, for the single fact that he's your _brother_.

But there was Len, doing one of those things, and he was still my brother.

Len was sitting on the edge of his badly-made bed, his hand down his pants, and he was, for lack of a more eloquent word, _wanking_ himself.

I remember watching his expression, his mouth slightly open, and a faint blush across his cheeks. Then I remember looking down to where his hands were. And I remember staring at his pants, or more precisely the bulge in his pants.

At first he didn't even notice my presence and continued doing his… 'thing'. It wasn't until I made an involuntary squeak, that he snapped opened his eyes, and looked up at my face, which had in the meantime turned a very bright red colour.

Then Len's face also turned a bright red colour, and I'm not sure for how long… but we just kind of stared at each like that, too shocked, surprised or embarrassed (probably all three) to make any movement.

As if I had woken from a dream, I suddenly felt my arms and legs move without much thought, as I silently backed out of his room and closed the door gently after me. I suppose it probably was shock, because I then walked back downstairs, but I wasn't really controlling my body… I was in a part-trance, my brain too overloaded to think about anything at all. Except what I had seen just moments earlier, and it kept repeating in my head.

I must have had a horrified expression on my face, because Kaito had asked me if I had seen a ghost. I think I mumbled something incoherent for a reply, and then I somehow managed to get my non-responsive body back upstairs and into my own room.

And so, there I was, lying in bed, and in the space of a few minutes, which seemed incredibly longer, the way I looked at my brother had completely changed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the opening chapter of my story is about Len masturbating, what a nice way to start things off.

It was rather short, but this was more of an introduction… now the real stuff can begin in the next chapter ^^


	2. A Long Afternoon

**Chapter Two:** A Long Afternoon

_-- Len POV --_

I watched my sister's figure disappear behind the door as she exited the room. I was rather at a loss for what to do next. I felt like screaming, killing myself out of embarrassment, or maybe even crying, but ultimately I ended up just sitting there.

I removed my hand from my pants; I wasn't really in the mood to continue anyway. My hand felt sticky, I would have to wash it. Luckily one of the bathrooms' was right next to my room, and therefore there was an adjoining doorway. Now I wouldn't run into Rin outside.

Entering the smaller bathroom, I scrubbed my hands completely clean; I must have used up almost half of the soap. Returning to my bedroom, I collapsed on my bed.

_Well, shit._

Those were the only suitable words I could think of that fit the situation. How in hell am I going to face Rin _ever again?!_

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side, and stared at the wall. At least Rin didn't know what I was _thinking_ about at the time… If she knew, I don't know what would happen. How would you react if you found out that your own sibling was in love with you?

Yeah, I can admit it; I am in love with Rin, my sister.

I was just day-dreaming about her to begin with… nothing dirty. I can't quite remember when that day-dream became so… sexual.

At first I noticed little things about her, like how pretty she looked when she laughed, or how some clothes hugged the form of her body perfectly. Before I realised it, I had developed a feeling towards her that was a bit more than the normal sibling relationship.

I think I stayed in bed for hours lulling over Rin, what had just happened, and how I was pretty much screwed over. I lost track of everything, until I heard Meiko's booming voice yelling from downstairs.

"RIN, LEN! LUNCH IS READY! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE IT'S GONE!"

It was then that I also noticed my rumbling stomach, and how hungry I was for lunch. Regretfully dragging myself outside, I stumbled down the stairs and into the dining room where the large, mahogany table that seated us five resided.

Miku was carefully rearranging the utensils around, while Meiko and Kaito were seated next to each other on the right side of the table.

Rin was also already at the table (her normal spot on the left) and she didn't even look up when I entered the room. I don't know whether I felt relieved or saddened by that.

Miku was smiling pleasantly as she always does, and she happily offered me a bowl.

"I made soup from the left over vegetables we had last night, I hope you don't mind." Miku spoke in her gentle, melodic voice. With her personality and cute looks, she was the complete embodiment of what most people would call 'the perfect girl'.

In my own opinion, Rin was far cuter, and her generally happy (except for when she was PMSing) personality was way more interesting.

I grunted a reply to Miku, and took the empty bowl from her outstretched hands. I walked over to my normal seat, right beside Rin. For once I would have loved to sit even just one space away from her. Being right beside after this morning's event was not going to be pleasant.

Slumping in my chair, I placed my bowl in front of me and reached for the large pot of the freshly made soup. I had to admit, Miku was the best cook. Even though we sometimes feel bad about leaving her to do all the food-making, after Kaito and Meiko tried to cook, we decided that it was best left to her. Miku doesn't mind anyway, she likes cooking, so I guess it works out perfectly.

I filled my bowl with the warm liquid, and watched the steam coil up into air with mild fascination. It was then I risked a quick, sideway glance at Rin, but she was concentrating fixedly on buttering her piece of bread, and hadn't even set her eyes on me once.

Mentally sighing, I turned back to my soup and grabbed the nearby utensil, and carefully took a small spoonful from the edge of the bowl, being careful in case it was too hot. All the while I was eating my soup; I couldn't help but steal glances at Rin every few seconds. I watched as she delicately held the spoon with slender fingers, and measured the exact amount of soup in it before bringing it to her soft lips. I watched as she enclosed around the metal spoon, her mouth following the contours of it as she pulled it out slowly, leaving the soupy contents inside.

Completely distracted by her innocent movements, my own meal lay forgotten as I watched Rin eat. I hadn't realised it, but I had been staring at her for a few minutes straight.

"Len, Leeeennnn. Anybody there?"

I was snapped out of my dream by Meiko waving her spoon in my face.

"Hmm…?" I muttered absently, Rin still on my mind.

"He's alive!" Meiko exclaimed sarcastically. "I though we lost you there for a second, kid. You were staring all glassy-eyed at Rin for _ages_."

"Uh… I just spaced out for a while there…" I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks, and I hurriedly put my head down and started eating my soup again. Hopefully they would think I was blushing just from the embarrassment, and not that I had been caught day-dreaming about my sister in non-sisterly ways.

Meiko laughed. "Just don't do that at school, right? You're lucky it's the holidays and you can get away with those things!"

"Y-yeah…" I glanced over at Rin. How did she react? I saw that she had stopped eating, but she still hadn't dared looked at me. Her brows furrowed slightly for a moment, and then she abruptly stood up in her chair.

"I'm finished. I'll put my plate in the sink." She spoke evenly and without emotion, and just as she said, she placed her used bowl in the sink and rinsed it for a few seconds under the tap.

"Thank-you for the meal, Miku"

"It was no problem!" Miku replied with one of her sweet smiles.

I watched Rin walk away and go upstairs with a mixed look of longing and sadness. I don't want things to be like this between us, even for just a short while. I'd rather just be only her brother, than have nothing at all with Rin.

While Miku was happily oblivious, Kaito and Meiko seemed to have picked up on Rin's coldness and look I gave her as she left.

"Did you and Rin have a fight?" Kaito asked me with a slightly worried tone.

"Something like that…" I muttered back. Like I would tell them what actually happened!

"Don't get so worked up about. You two will sort it out after while; just give it some time to cool down." Meiko told me reassuringly. I really hoped she was right.

I looked at my half-eated bowl of soup, which was nearly cold by now. I didn't feel like eating anymore, so I politely excused myself from the table, dumped the extra in the sink, and rinsed my bowl just as Rin had done before.

Retreating back into my room, I for the second time collapsed onto my messy bed. Looks like I was going to spend all day here. But I had only lain there for maybe five minutes, when I heard a gentle knock at my door.

"Come in" I called out loud enough to pass through the wooden barrier between me and the person outside.

Much to my happiness and nervousness, Rin poked her head into my room. Did she want an explanation to what I was doing this morning? What could I tell her? _Hey, yeah Rin, I was just wanking off while thinking about you._

Sure, that would go well.

"Hey Len… do you have that manga I was reading yesterday?"

Oh. That was what she wanted.

"Hmm, yeah I think so." I half-rolled-half-jumped off my bed, and walked over to the plain set of shelves that was attached to the wall on the opposite side of the room. I scanned over them quickly for the book that Rin wanted. I couldn't remember the name of it, but I recognised the front cover when I saw it.

"Here" I said casually as I threw her the Japanese comic book.

"Thanks" she replied as she left my room, and turned to her right heading for her own.

Even though it wasn't exactly much, I was happy that we had talked. The normal conversation had brought back a little of the comfortableness that used to be between us. I suppose that the best way is to just forget that this morning had happened at all.

Yes, forgetting would be for the best.

_-- Rin POV --_

Why couldn't I forget about it?! Everytime I look at Len, I keep thinking about what had happened this morning. I keep seeing him… _doing that _with himself… but I wonder if he's really that big- wait no. _Hell no!_ I was _not_ just thinking that.

I gripped my hair as I buried my face into my pillow, as if I could suffocate the thoughts out of me. The manga I had gotten back of Len lay untouched beside me, and I remained face-first in the fluffy pillow for a while longer.

Finally flipping over to my back, I grabbed the book and flicked through the pages until I found the place I was up to reading yesterday. I stared at the pictures for a while, but nothing registered in my brain. I felt myself reading the same panel over and over, trying to take in what the characters were saying, but I just could not keep focus.

Throwing the manga across the room with frustration, I ended up staring at the ceiling for not the first time today. I tossed and turned for a little bit, in an attempt to maybe get an afternoon nap, but my restlessness became too much and I climbed out of bed. I decided that I would go downstairs and watch TV with Meiko, even if it was the most boring channel ever. I just need something to distract myself away from those thoughts.

With a sense of conviction I strode downstairs to the living room, and as I suspected Meiko was lounging on the couch in the most unflattering of ways, remote in hand, surfing through the channels with a bored expression. Miku happened to also be there, but she was sitting more lady-like in one of the single chairs, her legs crossed neatly and her hands resting elegantly on her knees.

I dumped myself down into the first chair I came across, and joined Miku in watching Meiko try to find a decent channel. From my position, I was sitting directly opposite Miku, and Meiko sat to my left. From my seat I could also hear Meiko muttering under her breath, making comments on the channels she came across.

"Rubbish. Rubbish. Rubbish. Boring. Absolute crap." Her finger clicked to the next program with a steady beat, and even her words became a monotonous drone. "Okay, what the hell is that?!" Meiko exclaimed as she came across a particularly graphic part of a documentary on the mating of dugongs. She quickly mashed the next channel button once more, and continued her surf.

I sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** These chapters aren't very long… Ah well, there's no rule for length. Quality not quantity? (Although I'm not sure if there is _any_ quality…)


	3. I Want You

**A/N:** God, this took so long. I really wanted to finish this a whole lot sooner, but that obviously didn't happen. Ugh.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** I Want You

She was lying peacefully in bed, her breathing slow and steady. It was a dark, moonless night; the only light in the room was the pale orange glow emitting from the streetlamp outside her window. Her eyes suddenly flickered open, and for a moment she wondered briefly what had woken her up. She blinked a few times, trying to dispel the blurriness of her sleep.

When the world came into focus, she found herself staring into a pair of aqua eyes that looked just like her own.

"Len…?" she whispered groggily. She went to turn over but found that her body was pinned down on the bed by her brother. The surprised woke her up a bit, and her thoughts started to become clearer.

"Rin… I… I…" Len spoke quietly, since he was close to Rin. She felt a blush rise up on her face from the proximity; his face was only inches away from hers. Luckily the dark night covered up her red cheeks.

"Len, what are you-" Rin was cut off by Len tenderly caressing her face with the back of his hand. Slowly, she felt him lean closer to her, until his lips just brushed her's. Rin's breath hitched in her throat for the split second before Len pushed his mouth over her own.

From the simple connection of lips Rin could almost taste the longing in his mouth. All the times he wanted to kiss her before, but never could seem to all come out with the simple connection. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him deeper against her, and kissed back with almost the same amount of passion.

Her hold on her brother tightened as if she never wanted to let him go again, but reluctantly, they broke apart to gasp for air.

Len returned to caressing her face, and his hand moved through her hair, running gently between the silky strands. He smiled at her; that heart-warming, beautiful smile that could always cheer her up when she felt her worst.

"Have I told you you're beautiful, Rin?"

Rin numbly shook her head.

"Well you are, you know."

His hand moved down from her hair, and brushed along her shoulder, moving down her arm. He reached her waist and snaked his arm around Rin's slender waist, arching her back slightly so that she was pressed up against his body.

Looking into her clear eyes, Len paused for a moment, an expression of slight frustration and worry on his features. He sighed.

"Maybe it's not right for us to do this…" he muttered, forlorn.

Rin still had her arms draped over Len's neck, and she tightened her grip on him when he spoke.

"No, Len. It is right. I don't care about anything else."

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, her voice smooth like caramel.

"I _want_ you…"

_-- Rin POV --_

I awoke suddenly, throwing off my blankets and sitting straight up. My breath came out ragged, and I could feel my heart beating wildly against my chest. The words of my dream-self still echoed in my mind.

_I want you…_

I felt unnaturally hot, and my light pyjamas clung to my skin uncomfortably. Wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead, I kicked aside the blankets that were still covering up my lower body, and swung myself out of bed.

Shuffling outside my room and into the hallway, I gasped as I nearly ran into a half-asleep Len.

"Oh… 'morning Rin." He mumbled, hardly trying to suppress and yawn. His hair was even more unruly than normal – if that was even possible – and he blinked sleepily, his eyes staring unfocusedly through me.

I felt my face in particular heat up; I was most likely blushing now. Luckily, Len was still far too sleepy to notice anything, and with another yawn, he began slumping off downstairs.

_I want you…_

Grah! No! Not thinking that, not thinking that at all! I shook my head in an effort to rid myself of the thought, but instead all I got was a wave of dizziness. Stumbling around for a moment, I waited for my head to stop spinning before I started to descend the stairs.

Walking into the airy dining room, the first thing I noticed was that it appeared that Len had fallen asleep at the table already. Jeez, didn't he sleep at all last night?

Approaching his collapsed form, I looked down at him, watching his body move slightly at every deep breath he took. His arms were folded and resting on the table, and in turn his head resting on his arms.

I couldn't help but smile at my brother. _My_brother. _Just mine._

_I want you…you're mine._

Internally I swore at myself. I definitely needed to see a shrink or something, this voice in my head was really getting to me. And this was not even the first time.

Ever since I began having those dreams… Ever since _that _event.

It has been exactly 9 days since I walked in on my brother. Oh God, I'm even keeping count. I seriously need therapy now.

Tearing my gaze away from Len's sleeping form, I sat down next to him at the table not a minute before Miku bounced into the room carrying a hearty serving of waffles on a plate.

"These waffles are the yummiest I've made! I did my best!" Miku happily announced as she set the large platter down. I rolled my eyes at her childlike enthusiasm.

"Did someone say waffles?" Meiko poked her head into the dining room and grinned triumphantly when she spotted the object of her desire.

"I said waffles!" Miku replied, obviously missing the fact it was a rhetorical question. The green-haired girl then seated herself delicately, and carefully took a warm waffle from the top of the pile.

"Please help yourselves now!" she pleasantly ordered everyone who was currently in the room, smiling brightly.

Meiko didn't need further prompting, and walked energetically towards her seat, but paused as she passed by Len. Her grin turned mischievous when she noticed his current state of consciousness. Bringing back her foot, she kicked the leg of his chair with all her strength.

Len cried out unexpectedly as the shock from the impact jolted him back into the world of the awake. Immediately, he jumped backwards as a reflex, and exclaimed again as he was sent toppling over backwards, chair and all.

I covered my mouth trying to refrain from bursting into a fit of giggles. Meiko smirked, satisfied, finally went to her chair, and without delay began to eagerly pile the waffles onto her plate.

Meanwhile, Len lay groaning on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. I managed to contain my laughter long enough to ask if he was ok, which the only reply I got was some indistinct phrases that sounded none-too-pleasant. He dragged himself back up, returned his chair to its original position, and sat at the table now wide awake.

Starting to laugh again, I turned towards the plate of food and grabbed myself a couple of waffles. I smiled.

Even if you don't realise it Len, you can always make me feel so happy.

_-- Len POV, 8 hours later --_

Wow, today has been great. And I say that in the most sarcastic way possible. I gaze up at the slowly-ticking clock on the wall. Damn. Only 3.00pm. I glared out the window as the afternoon light was starting to creep in.

To summarize; I had terrible sleep last night, I got knocked off my chair, I fell down the stairs, Meiko beat me twice at Guitar Hero, and I was dragged along shopping with Rin and Miku. But at least there was one light that brightened my day, making it the least bit bearable.

That beautiful light was Rin.

As long as she smiled, I couldn't care how many times I get hurt, how many shops I get dragged through, and how many times I am beaten.

I rolled over onto my stomach, and looked over at Rin who was also stretched out on the living room floor. We collapsed here about half an hour ago when we returned from the shopping trip, exhausted from the constant scurrying from store to store, and from being forced into 'cute' outfits by Miku. I cringed at the memory; I'd rather eat Meiko's cooking than wear any of those horrific clothes again.

Rin appeared to be asleep, but I could tell from her not-quite-constant breathing that she was still awake. Fiddling absently with a loophole in the carpet, I laid with my head to the side watching Rin's back rise and fall with every inhalation she took.

It took every fibre of my will to remain where I was, and not draw Rin into a tight embrace. I wanted to feel her body against mine, I wanted to hold her and never let go, I wanted everything to do with her, and yet I knew I couldn't.

We were siblings, twins nonetheless, and to love her in more than a brotherly way… No one would understand.

_Stupid love, _I cursed, _why is it always so unfair?_

Rin suddenly flopped over onto her back and looked in my direction. Quickly I averted my eyes to another part of the room, but I was sure she caught me staring at her. I hope I didn't give away too much with my expression.

"Ne, Len. You okay?"

I grunted. "Just tired."

She seemed satisfied with that reply, for Rin stretched out lazily and didn't prod me for further answers.

For a while longer we just laid there, enjoying the peace and quiet which was rather unusual for this household. Unfortunately, as if some higher being had heard our thoughts, a strangled cry was heard coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Rin blurted, sitting immediately upright and looking in the direction of the horrific call.

Pushing myself upright as well, I shrugged my shoulders in reply to Rin. We looked at each other for a moment and both stood up; coming to the silent decision of investigating the noise.

Rin and I poked our heads around the corner, looking carefully around the kitchen, trying to find the source of the cry.

We found the source alright.

Buried waist-deep into the freezer, searching around frantically inside, was none other than our lovely older-brother-type-figure, Kaito.

"…Kaito?"

He either ignored me, or didn't hear me.

"Kaito!" I yelled.

I was definitely heard that time, because Kaito pulled himself out of the freezer, along with the most pathetic expression on his face. Lip trembling and all.

"The ice-cream.. I-It's gone!" he shrieked, throwing his arms up into the air.

This is the time for a facepalm. Rin seemed to be thinking the same, as synchronously we applied our palms to our foreheads.

"Oh suck it up, you wimp." The gruff voice of Meiko interrupted our moment, as she pushed past us – Rin and I were still standing in the doorway – and slapped Kaito across the head. The whimpering man looked up at Meiko with teary-eyes, yet got no sympathy.

"B-But.. Ice-cream…"

Rin snorted, Meiko huffed, and I just watched, amused. Kaito, for all his responsibility, could really be a child sometimes.

Meiko raised her arm again, about to whack some sense into the ice-cream obsessive, yet conveniently well-timed Miku appeared to save him. Miku sure had that ability to materialise when she was needed. And when she was not needed.

"I realised that I had forgot to get ice-cream when we went shopping! I just popped down to the store to get some! I hope I wasn't missed!" her bubbly voice sounded around the kitchen, oblivious as usual.

"Miku!" Kaito yelled, nearly flying over to her. "You got ice-cream!"

He wrapped his arms around the surprised girl, taking the container of ice-cream from her as well as managing to continue the hug.

"I love you Miku!" he happily told her none-too-seriously, before skipping over to the corner of the room, and crouching down to start hoeing into the cold food.

Miku suddenly became very flustered. "I-I-It's just ice-c-cream.. N-Nothing to s-say that o-over, K-K-Kaito!"

"He was joking, Miku." Meiko told her bluntly.

"O-Oh…" She bowed her head down, teal bangs covering her face.

Did Miku look… upset? Now that was something unusual. Upset Miku was going against nature itself. I must have imagined it, because she suddenly perked up, a smile on her face again. Although… it didn't seem as bright as usual. Nah, it must be just me.

"Ahaha.. Um.. Well, you're welcome Kaito!" Miku mumbled, fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

"Hmm! Sinsh yuall eer, arru tehm yu shumthihn!"

"Kaito, shut up and swallow your ice-cream before speaking."

He swallowed.

"Since you are all here, I want to tell you something!" he spoke more clearly, I could actually understand him.

I watched him curiously; I wonder what it is…?

"I know this may seem a little short notice... but, ah, in a few days, my uncle is coming over to visit. I told him it would be alright for him to stay here for a couple of weeks… That's fine with you all… right?"

Meiko exploded.

"What. WHAT?! You just invite your 'uncle' to come stay with us, without consulting anyone?! Someone none of us except you know living here? AND IN A FEW DAYS. THANKS FOR THE WARNING. REALLY."

Rin, Miku and I took an involuntary step back. Meiko could really be scary sometimes…

"He won't be a problem..! R-Really… I'll sleep on the c-couch, and he can have my room… I-It'll be fine…!" Kaito's voice was barely a whisper, and his words came out choked. That's what happens to you when you're on the receiving end of Meiko's wrath... Luckily I have been on good terms with her.

The enraged Meiko opened her mouth to start again, yet was cut off by a shy interjection from Miku.

"U-Um… I think it will be okay… It would be nice to have Kaito's uncle visiting! What's better than family, right?"

"Yeah! What Miku said!"

Glaring at Kaito, Meiko grudgingly agreed.

Kaito promptly begun celebrating by going back to eating his ice-cream, and Meiko stalked out of the room, mumbling under her breath.

Rin and I were still standing here dumbly, but it wasn't like we could have said anything anyway. Being the youngest, all our opinions automatically become null and void.

Finally, I decided to retreat to my room. I was pretty tired anyway; maybe I could get a nap in before dinner time.

"I'm going upstairs. Call out to me when tea's ready." With a dismissive wave, I slumped out of the kitchen, and made the routine trip to my room.

However… maybe this was something else from my imagination… but did Rin's eyes follow me until the very last moment I left from her sight? Yeah, that one was sure to be my imagination, or more likely my dream.

Not like Rin would ever look at me like that.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, pretty much nothing happened. But this does set up some interesting circumstances to come… Can you guess who Kaito's uncle is? It's not that hard when you think~


	4. Sexuality

**Chapter Four: **Sexuality

_--Len POV--_

"Please Kaito! Tell me about your Uncle!"

Miku was practically jumping up and down from excitement No, drop the 'practically'. She just started actually doing it.

"He's a great man! Very outgoing and fearless! And has the most amazing hair in the world!" With exaggerated esteem Kaito spoke of his Uncle, eyes alight with passion and lots of sparkles.

I get the feeling I won't like this 'Uncle' very much.

Miku glanced at the flowery pink wristwatch that was strapped to her thin wrist. A bright smiled lit up her face, as she excitedly announced to everyone that it would be less than five minutes till Kaito's Uncle would get here. Joy.

The twin-pigtailed girl brushed off her skirt, creased the folds out of her shirt, and practiced the perkiest smile she could muster. Of course she wanted to look like absolute perfection for the guest. I on the other hand, dressed as usual and just stood there slouching. Rin didn't seem to be doing much more than that either.

As time ticked, I wished that our lovely visitor wouldn't show up at all. It was hard enough keeping my mind preoccupied off Rin, let alone having to put up a whole new front to impress Kaito's Uncle.

I sighed. These next two weeks were going to be utterly fabulous.

Then, much to my disappointment, the foreboding chime of the doorbell echoed into the room.

"He's here!" Miku squeaked in a near-whisper. With another squeal, she scurried to the door. Her hand approached the doorknob. She started to turn it. Should I do that thing in movies, where the character runs up to someone, and tackles them to the ground before they make the mistake of their life?

That's really what I felt like doing. Something, just anything, to stop Miku from opening that door and unleashing whatever unknown hell was behind it.

No. It was too late.

"Good evening!" Miku's well-practiced introduction launched into action, "You must be Kaito's Uncle correct? Please do come in."

The polite girl stepped aside, making room the person who strode into the room.

So… _That _was Kaito's Uncle.

…

No offence to Kaito, but he looked like a homosexual.

…_What?_ He does! Look at him!

He had the shiniest, _gayest_ looking lavender hair I had ever seen in my entire life. It was long, silky, and the kind of hair that most girls would kill for. Not to mention it was tied back into a high ponytail with a lacy ribbon.

My god. And I think I can feel the jealousy rays flaring off Rin. Her hair is never that shiny. Good thing, too.

"Oh, why thank you, dear." The very gay man spoke, flipping back a piece of his hair over his shoulder. Miku's eyes lit up, noticing his hair for the first time.

"Oh my! You have such lo-"

"GAAAAKKKUUUPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

Miku was interrupted, and I was momentarily deafened by the screaming blue thing which was Kaito. In a flash, he was attached to – 'Gakupo' I think he said – 's waist, hugging him like he was his long-lost mommy. Ugh. Please Kaito, grow up a little.

She teal girl stood there, at first caught surprised, but then giggled a little at the antics and sidled back behind Gakupo, carefully reclosing the front door.

So-named Gakupo smiled, and gazed down fondly at Kaito, patting his head. When he looked down I could see a thin line of blue eyeliner. His gayness points went up another level.

The two men continued their… family-hug-thing, while myself Rin and Meiko just stood there. Staring. I think Rin and Meiko were just as… uh, 'in awe' as I was.

Meiko, on my right, mumbled something inarticulate.

"Meiko, you say something?" I ask, turning my attention away from the getting-gayer-by-the-minute men.

"Ah.. hah.. It's nothing really…"

That's strange for Meiko. Usually she just shouts out whatever she's thinking, loud and clear. Even if it may be the most inappropriate thought in the world…

"Hm? What's wrong?"

A rare expression of worry crossed her face.

"I… I don't know. Just… I get a bad feeling. 'Bout him, I mean." She pointed towards Gakupo.

"A bad feeling…" I mimicked quietly, as if letting the words sink in. This is really creepy. Like on one of those horror films… it starts off as a 'bad feeling' and then things start to happen. Terrible things.

I really shouldn't watch TV so much.

Turning back to Kaito and I'm-not-sure-if-his-name-is-Gakupo-but-I'm-calling-him-that-anyway, they had finished their very unmanly embrace, and were chatting animatedly, with Miku dropping in a few phrases every so often.

They had completely forgotten about little 'ole Rin, Meiko and me.

Until Miku let out a high-pitched exclamation, much like she was earlier before Gakupo intruded into our house.

"Ah! I must ask you now Gakupo! What type of food do you like? I'm really obligated make an extra-special dinner for your arrival!"

"My dear! You shouldn't go to such extremes!" He waved a hand around dismissively, flashing off painted purple fingernails. "Although… I do have a rather distinguished taste for eggplants."

"…Eggplants?" Miku's head titled, and she looked inquisitively at him. "That's a unique taste!"

Like you could talk, oh-great-one-who-loved-leeks-like-nothing-else.

"Indeed, my dear! Their sublime taste and texture is incomparable! It's like heaven incarnate within a beautiful vegetable!"

"Oooh~ I really must try one! If Gakupo says they are amazing, then they must be!" Miku had gone back into squeaky-girly mode, and from the expression on her face, was thinking of many delicious flavours that eggplants could possibly be.

I had never tried an eggplant myself… but I had seen them. They didn't look that great.

"I admit though, Gakupo, that I do not have any eggplants right now… Would you please forgive me for going out to the supermarket to buy some?"

"Do not fret! There is no greater journey than one of venturing into convenience stores to purchase eggplants!"

"Right! Then please excuse me while I go out on this worthy journey!"

Miku saluted, with her double hair-tails whipping around as she skipped towards the door.

"WAIT!"

Meiko bellowed, sending the entire room quiet. Everyone froze in their spots, all eyes turning towards the loud-mouthed brunette.

"Uh. Miku. Can I go with you to the shops?"

…Have I been thrown into a parallel dimension? Meiko hates shopping with passionate fervour. Something really _is_ wrong with her today.

We all stared at Meiko, mouths agape. Expect for Gakupo, who did not find this so obscene whatsoever.

"How lovely! Maybe we should all go together!"

"NO." Meiko yelled again, this time directed at Gakupo. "Just me." She pointed to herself, "And Miku." She pointed to Miku, emphasising the only-them-ness.

"Let's go Miku." With that, she stormed over, passed Gakupo, grabbed Miku's arm and half-dragged her out the door, slamming it behind them.

The four of us who were left behind stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, glancing around the room and avoiding eye contact. Of course being the omission, Gakupo stood their preening his hair, basking in the super silkiness of each of the well-groomed strands.

"I should prepare your room, Gaku!" Kaito broke out abruptly, destroying the thick quiet. Smiling gawkily at everyone, he rushed away en route for his room, to ready it for the occupations of his uncle.

Now it was just Rin and I abandoned with the eggplant-obsessive.

We just kind of stood there, staring each other down. The Kagamines versus the… whatever his last name was. Whoever blinked first lost.

Rin arched an eyebrow, giving him a slender glare. Gakupo echoed the move, tagging a smirk on the end. Damn, he was good.

"Tch." Rin spoke a single not-word, and cocked her head at an angle, giving Gakupo a downward glance. Arms crossed, and her fingers drummed impatiently on her forearm. Hah! How will you reply to that now!

Relaxing his stance, Gakupo stopped smirking and turned his expression stern, using his height to his advantage by staring down coolly at Rin. Not at all fazed by the younger girl's challenge, he swiftly flicked his head, causing his hair to cascade stylishly over one shoulder. "Hm."

Woah. That was good. I could feel Rin becoming restless, wilting under his watch. No! Don't give up Rin!

Rin tried to flick her own hair back, but at its boy-cut length, it flopped limply on her neck. Keeping her composure, and refusing to lose out because of one blunder, she moved her hands to her hips and gave the infamous 'look'. "Che."

…I think I just got the shivers. It was the notorious Kagamine Rin stare of doom, and if it didn't make you feel like you were about to get run over by a roadroller, then you were not human.

Gakupo flinched, his eye twitching. This could be it! Was he about to fall?

"Aren't you a cute little girl."

…_What._ Did he have a death wish?!

Rin stepped back, shocked and appalled. Her, Kagamine Rin, a _cute_ and _little _girl? Well I agree on the cute part… but there are times when Rin can get very un-cute, very quickly.

"Aren't you an ugly old man." Rin retorted back, regaining herself back from the shock. Wearing a fuming expression, she thrust her nose into the air with snobbery, and thundered out of the room.

…More awkward silences. While this time, Gakupo did the breaking.

"She's your twin, right? Must be a hassle."

"Y-Yeah…" I nodded my head, numbly agreeing with him. Although, it was not true; Rin wasn't really a hassle, I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for her.

"What's you and you're sister's names? I don't believe I have picked up on it yet."

"I'm Len… and that was Rin. Len and Rin Kagamine."

"How delightful~" Gakupo smiled at me, though it didn't really look like a kindly smile. It was more of a cross between an all-knowing smirk and an evil grin. Nervously, I smiled back, barely twitching my lips.

"I was being truthful when I called your sister cute. And say Len, you're rather cute too. I believe there's a name for cute little boys... Shouta, I think they are referred to as."

Shouta… I had never heard that word before, yet it seemed to have a very emasculating aura about it just by being mentioned. I was not 'shouta'! I'm manly! At least, manly compared to his royal gayness standing in front of me.

Eye twitching slightly, I mumbled out an insincere 'thanks'. I may have more control than Rin, but that doesn't mean I don't get angry sometimes.

"You're quite welcome~" he replied fabulously, unknowingly or purposely oblivious to my lie. "Now, this might seem like a sudden and improper question, but there's something about you…"

"Hm…?" I looked at him peculiarly. Something about me?

"You look like the type of person to have… _atypical tastes_ when it comes to romance. You understand?"

W-What. Did he mean like… being in love with your sister?! How c-could he know? I didn't do anything to give it away! …Did I? Was I staring at Rin? Did I have a funny look in my eyes?!

What if he's _psychic._ Maybe that's the feeling that Meiko got earlier! That means he's reading my thoughts right now! Nooo! Think of nothing. Clear thoughts. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Rin. Nothing. Rin. Rin. Rin. Dammit no!

Despite my severe inner turmoil, I somehow remained blank on the outside, glassy eyes staring up at Gakupo. He took this as confusion.

"Ah… to put it simply then… I think you're gay."

…

Wait.

What.

Gay. Me, gay. I'm most certainly not the gay one here! Take a look at yourself in the mirror, queenie!

Completely dumbfounded, I stood rooted to the spot, and was unable to move away as the one who accused me of being gay approached.

He reached out with a feminine hand, and touched my cheek. I shivered away from it, but he only pressed his palm against me further, stroking my face.

Kneeling down to my eye level, which was very low considering his height, Gakupo hovered his face close to mine, invading my personal space as best he could.

"And you know what, Len..."

I felt his large hand slip around my waist, tugging at the end of my shirt. Was he… molesting me? Oh god, I'm being molested! No! Rin!

"…I'm gay too."

Building up as much frightened strength as I could, I ripped myself away from Gakupo's paedophilic hold.

I fled the room.


	5. Dreams and Reality

**A/N:** Holy crap guys. It's been ages. Sorry I've been busy lately OTL

Well not too much plot progression directly in this chapter, but it is a bit pervy and sets up some events to occur in the next chapter~

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Dreams and Reality

_--Rin POV--_

Testily I stepped into the warm bath water. Even though I had felt the temperature with my hands only moments ago, there was still that slight hesitation to get in. I know the water's fine, but being slightly apprehensive is like an unavoidable reflex. You know that feeling? No matter how familiar you are, you can never be completely sure of yourself…

Woah, that sounded really preachy for a second there. I've been thinking way too much lately.

Sighing, breathing in the warm mist from the steaming water, I fully submerged myself within the tub. Ah~ So relaxing. It has been a while since I last had a long soak.. My poor skin…

Wandering off into random thoughts about skin care and beauty, I reclined completely back against the ceramic edge of the bathtub. Really, it did feel nice to do nothing. The past weeks had been nightmare after nightmare, being unable to escape the more risqué visions that had haunted me in my sleep and waking.

Although, these last few days had been less traumatic. Most likely because of 'dear Uncle Gaku'. At least I can give him that compliment – with his utterly infuriating demeanour I have been nearly fully distracted from the problem that happens to be with me almost 24/7.

That problem being Len.

Why did he have to be around so much?! Oh, most likely because he's my _brother, _and I _should not_ be having those kinds of thoughts anyway.

Deciding I had sat still for long enough, I opted to actually to what I came in here for, and that's have a bath. Grabbing the body scrub on nearby shelf on the wall, I began lathering myself with the exfoliating cream. For the next few minutes I was once again enrapt with the condition of my skin, which surely had deteriorated with all the aforementioned stress.

But like every other moment, I could only go back to the same trail of thinking. Len.

While washing my body, I wondered, if Len and I were not related… Would there be a chance of him liking me? I mean, I have a nice body, he would like this, wouldn't he?

Arhg, too many 'woulds'. There needs to be more 'is' and 'does', not just hypothetical ramblings.

Ducking under the water, I did it partly to clear my thoughts and partly to wash the scrub off my skin. When I rose, I leaned back again, pulling my knees up to my chest, curling into a protective position.

Having a hot bath like this… it reminded of one of those dreams I had involving Len. An unwanted blush spread out unruly across my cheeks at the reminiscence of that particular fantasy. No, no, no! Wait. It was _not_ a fantasy. Just a really messed up dream. No, a _nightmare_.

I sunk my head down low beneath the waterline and sighed, causing bubbles to ascend to the surface. At this point, I'm just being stupid in denial.

I really do like Len.

Actually… I think I love him.

Then maybe I've always loved him… it just took a certain event to- Oh! Well look at the time now. I have been in here way too long, I bet Meiko, or even Gakupo – shudder – is going to start banging on the door complaining they want the shower.

Reluctantly getting out of the comfortable water, ironically the opposite of how I felt when I was first getting in, I stepped out onto the fuzzy mat on the floor to prevent water from dripping all over the tiles.

I reached over to grab my towel-…

My towel wasn't there.

Well crap.

I had forgotten to bring my towel and… I even forgot a change of clothes. Great. Now what was I going to do? Run outside naked?

…

…I think I'll actually have to do that.

I'm not putting my old clothes back on. Quite frankly, they stink. I have my limits when it comes to hygiene.

So, gathering my will and courage, I paused at the door. My room's not that far away. I'll just sprint it. No one will see me.

With a deep breath, I grasped the doorknob, whipped open the door, darted outside… and ran directly into another person.

Slipping up on my still slightly soaked feet, I fell backwards fast and hard. Arms flailed like windmills in an attempt to find something to regain support; and the something happened to be the other body I had run into. Only problem was they didn't allow me to regain balance, instead I only dragged them down with me. Yet not only with me, but _on top_ of me.

With a thud – which surprisingly didn't hurt as much as I thought it would – I landed unceremoniously on the wooden floor. Flat on my back, I was sandwiched by the other person, and I could feel their abdomen atop mine.

My eyes squeezed tight shut; I didn't want to see who the body lying on me was. If it was Gakupo I would just die. If it was Len I'd die twice over. I prayed internally that it would be Miku or Meiko; they're female too, at least they would understand.

…Oh god no.

My first death better be starting soon now, because it isn't going to take me long to die the second time.

Peaking open my eyes unwillingly, I found myself looking at a thoroughly flabbergasted Len. His mouth lay slightly agape, and he looked rather like a stunned fish. He must have picked up on that as well, for he quickly shut it and his expression turned into that of sheer concentration.

Concentration on what, I was curious, because he was only staring at my face-… Oh. He wasn't looking at my face, more concentrating on _not_ looking anyway else.

I watched him swallow hard, and once again he let slack his mouth, yet this time I realised he was actually trying to say something.

"R-Rin, you… Er…"

And finally the major blush kicked in. I think my face was the first to flame up, turning into a tomato from the absolute embarrassment. I was stark naked and Len, the one who I had only minutes ago admitted to being in love with, was on top of me.

My twin wasn't looking in much better condition, I think his face might have been even redder than mine, and he was still continuing to blabber on like an idiot. However suddenly he stopped and his eyes darted quickly to the side to look at something other than me.

What that was I did not get a chance to tell, because the next thing that interrupted all rational thought was Len pressing his body close against my own.

My imagination exploded with all kinds of ideas, and visions of fantasies I had dreamt before flashed through. The blush ever-increased, and along with it prickling goosebumps ran down my spine. Despite the shiver, Len was actually really warm, at least compared to my damp, bare body and the cool floor.

It was then he whispered in my ear.

"R-Rin, don't m-move…"

Don't move? Why? What was he going to do-… Then I saw it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the real reason behind Len so suddenly wanting to be closer.

He wasn't being affectionate; he was trying to _cover_ me from another pair of eyes. A pair of violet eyes belonging to none other than the well-timed Gakupo.

…Looks like I'll be dying _three times._

The purple-haired, flamboyant man stared, and stared some more at the unexpected sight laid out before him. Len's breathing was heavy in my ear, hitching every third-or-so gasp.

Gakupo had a similar stunned fish expression to the one Len wore earlier, but he managed to regain normal thought processes a lot quicker, and with only a brief pause, he turned on heel and marched stiffly out of the hallway with a speedy pace. It looks like even Mr. Talkative couldn't think of anything to say in this circumstance.

Rooted to our awkward positions, Len and I were a bit freaked, though otherwise unharmed. At least unharmed physically. I really, really didn't know how I was planning to face Gakupo or my brother again after this particular situation.

"U-Um…"

With that small mumble, Len holstered himself up above me, leaning on his palms and knees. No longer against my bare skin, the air felt cold and nippy, and shivers ran along my exposed flesh.

Even with the cold, I did not miss the chance to notice how Len had his eyes squeezed so forcefully shut they nearly looked glued together. Did he really not want to see my body that badly…?

I felt hurt; a lump rose up in my throat.

"ListenRinIonlydidthatsoGakupowouldn'tseeyoudon'tthinkanythingofitokayI'mgoingtogetoffyounow."

Len burbled out the words so quickly I missed almost all of them, but I managed to catch onto enough to get the meaning. I meekly nodded my head, my eyes tearing up.

True to his word, Len completely removed himself from me, and began shuffling back into his room. Quite the feat, considering he still managed to keep his eyes closed. Sparing no time myself, I rushed to my feet and hurried into my own corresponding bedroom.

Door slammed and locked behind me, I cried.

_--Len POV--_

The first thing I did was slam and lock the door behind me. Then, leaning against its wooden surface, I panted heavily. Feeling as if I had just run a mile – probably even looking it too, with a rapid heartbeat and flushed face – I slid down the door until I was sitting unevenly on the ground.

What just happened… was something I had only ever dreamed about. Except the mood in my fantasies was a little different compared.

Letting out a breath shakily, I thought about how lucky I was. I only just got out of there in time, if I stayed on Rin like that much longer… Who knows what would have happened.

Looking down tentatively at my pants, there was no denying the bulge that had arisen.

A longing for Rin's exposed body bubbled within me, and as shameful as it was I regretted keeping my eyes closed or redirected away from her beautiful figure. The one chance I probably would ever have to get a proper image of her and I didn't even take it. Not really able to blame myself, though. I wasn't exactly expecting an opportunity to appear so suddenly anyway.

And Gakupo.

Oh dear god Gakupo.

He _simply had_ to walk in right then. I know what it would have looked like from his perspective. Not innocent, that's for sure.

Then, distracting me from the perturbed thoughts, my Len Jr. gave a lustful throb, rudely reminding me of its presence.

Almost exasperatedly, I slid a shaky hand down my pants, and gripped the offending member comfortably. As guilty as I was for doing this, especially while thinking about my sister, if I didn't release it now I'd be having freaky dreams for the next two weeks.

My current dreams were tantalizing enough, thank you.

So, as I relieved the sexual pressure, I was only harshly reminded that dreams and reality are two very, very different things.

Also that reality wasn't going so great at the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww~ Poor Rin and Len~

But now, what is Gakupo going to do? And how will Rin and Len act after this?

Also, I'll tell you now, two new characters are being introduced into the next chapter!

Knowing what's going to happen when no one else does makes me feel mischievous~ Hehe ;3


	6. Disturbing Intentions

**Chapter Six: **Disturbing Intentions

* * *

The surroundings were eerily vacant, though not quite uncommon for the backstreets of the city. Residential and fairly new, this part of town was still rather uninhabited save for a few recently moved in families. Also, at this time, most would be inside with friends eating lunch.

Thought it seemed for the girl strutting down the road, she payed little attention to how most should be acting.

Nose buried into a mobile phone, with constant beeps and jingles emitted out from the device in a collage of sounds that was rather disharmonic and unpleasant to listen to. She did not appear to mind at all, as to her, the rackety music only enhanced the wonderful experience that was Tetris.

Fingers moved along the keys with expert precision only gained after spending hours on end using technology. If one did not know any better, they would say she was a totally geek, wasting her life on trivial games with horrible sound.

To one who did know better, they would say she was merely biding her time until proper business interested her. For, this girl who walked down the street was the epicentre of almost every gossip circle in the area.

Quickly hitting the pause button on her game, she used the time to casually flick back the single side-ponytail of golden hair. Even when it appears no one is watching, a girl has to keep up her appearance just in case.

Returning avidly to the game, she became thoroughly enrapt, and failed to noticed that she was slowly walking off-centre. Until she fell face-first into an unsuspecting and well-placed bit of foliage.

Spluttering as she got a lovely mouthful of leaves, the girl thrashed around in the bush trying to regain her lost composure. Without any luck in untangling herself, she gave up and lay stomach-flat on the dirt, hidden amongst the leaves almost like a predator in waiting.

Huffing unhappily, yet now satisfied she could try to stand up normally, just as she was about to dash back out into the street as if nothing happened, the sound of voices made her freeze in her spot.

Gripping her mobile tightly, she held her breath praying whoever it was would not see her. The humiliation of being found lying amongst the dirt underneath a hedge. Disgraceful!

She peaked through the leaves, and spied the originators of the voices. One, a tall man, with the shiniest, purple-est, most well-looked-after hair she had ever seen. The other, a lanky boy, possibly no older than 13. His impossibly curled magenta hair flipped around almost inanely as he walked along side the older man.

The girl sensed something off about the unlikely duo. They seemed of no relation, and it was strange to have people of such a large age difference being friends. So what were they doing together…?

Forgetting all issues with laying on the grimy ground, she wiggled in her concealed position to get a better look.

The young boy seemed fidgety. His also magenta eyes darted quickly around, and he nervously wrung his hands. The man though, he had a calm smirk on his features; yet there was something sadistic… and maybe even sinister about that ill sneer. He motioned towards the boy, beckoning him around the corner right next to the hidden girl.

She pressed herself as low as possible to the ground. Oh please, _please,_ don't let them see. There was a feeling that what she was about to witness could be something big, something that the gossip girl could not ignore, even in a million years.

Whispers between them were heard, yet they were so low even at her short distance away they were indistinguishable. Not long after, the murmurs died out, and only the shuffling of movement and brush of clothes made noise. Dead silent and dead still, the girl didn't dare move to see what was going on in case she made a little too much noise.

Finally, she caught a few words.

"Ahaha… You look very cute, Ted"

From the deepness of the tone, she guessed it was the older, purple-haired man. Did he.. just call the kid 'cute'? It sounded so creepy! Old men should not say those things to children!

Desperate to see what was happening, she did the only move possible for her. Slowly, she extended her arm, brining the mobile out beyond the edge of the bush. Hopefully, they were looking the other way. It was a large risk, yet this was quite possibly her only chance.

With shaking fingers, from adrenaline and nervousness, she pushed the button.

Hurriedly she rushed her arm back in close her to body, and clutched the phone to her chest. Uncertainly, she moved it to eye-level and looked into the pixelated screen, at the low-quality photo that the small device had taken.

Her eyes widened, and she nearly dropped the mobile from horror.

There are things you _don't_ want to see. This was one of them. She may know almost every person in the neighbourhood, but there were some she didn't, and for good reason.

Blinking, trying to get the scarring image out of her head, she rubbed her temples with her free hand. So now… what should she do? This kind of thing would be of no interest to the teenage social groups that she mainly dealt with… should she contact the police? This certainly could be taken a crime, she was sure.

Thinking for a moment, an answer finally came. There was someone she could ask. Someone that knew _everyone._ Someone who would definitely deal with this situation _promptly_ and _properly_. Someone that knew about all kinds of _creepy_ things like this.

Immediately opening up a new txt message, she began rapidly punching in letters. In less than a minute she had typed a lengthy txt, and with the final number of the recipient entered, the girl pressed the send button firmly with a sense of conclusiveness.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

Wait till the two leave, then get the hell out of here.

* * *

_--A few hours later, Len POV-- _

Here I am, in my room, on my bed, fearing for my life.

Crouched with my arms wrapped around my knees, my shoulders rested against the backboard. The bumpy frame was rather uncomfortable, yet I had no will to move. I stared at the door, almost as if some huge monster was about to leap through. Which could actually happen, in these current circumstances.

All the women (plus one Kaito) had decided to go on a spontaneous shopping trip. They were just going out for general groceries, but considering how long they've been gone so far, I'm guessing it's turned into a full-on spree.

And knowing them all, I can guess fairly accurately what they're all going to come home with.

Meiko; sake. Kaito; ice-cream. Miku; leeks. Rin; clothes and/or oranges.

It's so predictable I could do all their shopping for them.

Although it's not that which is bothering me. It's that they all left me alone with this house's only other occupant.

The closet-paedophile himself, Gakupo.

At first I thought it would be okay. Mr. Scary-Pedo-Man originally went out way before the girls (and Kaito) even decided to go shopping, but all hopes of being free of trouble got crushed as he returned home hardly half-an-hour after they all left.

So back into current time, here I am, on my bed, fearing for my life.

I really should calm myself down… Read a book, do something. The door is locked, it's not like he could just waltz in…

Once again, the Goddess of Fate was against me, as the click of a turning doorhandle connoted the catastrophic arrival of my most feared enemy.

Gakupo just waltzed in.

_I-I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE DOOR?!?!_

Apparently not.

My girly survival instincts began to kick in, as I got the urge to jump up on my bed and scream really, really high-pitched. But I didn't. I'm planning on keeping at least that much of my pride, thank you very much!

Gakupo, however, seemed to have plans of his own. A strangely calm smile enlightened his features, and for some reason it looked even more threatening than the I'm-gonna-rape-you smirk Len had the unfortunate chance of meeting before.

"So, Len…" He began, and I sat up quickly on my bed; back rigid and my whole body stiff. It felt like I could hardly breathe, like his presence and overly shiny hair were sucking the air out of the room.

"…It seems I got it wrong about you." His voice was smooth and controlled, as was his movements as he casually flipped a section of his hair over his shoulder.

My breathing increased, and I had to concentrate hard to not show this. Breath slowly… slowly… in… out… in… don't freak out… calm… in… out…

Unfazed by my lack of response, Gakupo waded slowly across the room, towards me. Before I could barely blink, there he was, seating himself neatly next to me on the bed. I wanted to scream, scramble away; but my body turned into jelly, refusing to do more than just scarcely keep breathing.

"You were…" he cleared his throat, "…very close to Rin last night. Not like most siblings, eh?"

Oh god. I don't know what's worse. Him trying to flirt with me, or asking questions about Rin. Neither of those options sounded like they would have a happy ending.

I let out a shaky breath, yet still withheld any form of reply. Maybe if I say nothing, he'll get bored and go away…

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I felt him lean close to me, his shoulder brushing against mine. He face suddenly became dangerously close to mine, so much so that I could smell the lavender shampoo he must use in his hair. Panic sent my heart rate and breathing wild. He wasn't going to kiss me, was he?! I-I don't think I have body control to move away!

Uncontrollably, I started quivering, and I could only stare wide-eyed into that face surrounded by luscious purple.

"If you've got sister fetishes, I don't mind."

A tight knot had worked its way into my stomach, but despite the fear and nervousness, I couldn't help but feel indignant. It was _not_ a fetish. I loved her.

His smile unexpectedly softened, and he placed an arm around my shoulders. Though… it seemed more comforting than anything. But it still felt pretty paedophilic to me.

"Listen Len, I won't tell anyone."

"You… won't?" That was the first time I had spoken.

Gakupo shook his head. "That's right. But you just got to do a little something with me."

Do something for him… that's reasonable. Wait, he didn't say 'for', he said 'with'. Oh… OH. OH NO. NOT THAT. PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT. NO NO NO NO-

"Len… I want you to…"

* * *

A shadowy, nearly invisible figure was outlined in front of the window. The figure sighed dramatically, drumming their fingers against the windowsill.

Why, they thought, why don't the neighbours _ever _close the curtains?

Another exasperated sigh escaped their lips, though this time heavily laden with a female tone. She, the figure, then leaned over delicately to collect a pallid pink mobile off the adjacent table.

She browsed through the list of contacts, though from constant practise, she barely had to look at the actual screen, knowing by memory the exact placement of the name she wanted.

Her eyes instead glanced back up to the scene lay out in front of her, in full view.

I mean, really.

Doesn't anyone have privacy these days?

Although, a small twinge of pity tugged at her stomach as she watched the poor boy being forced into various positions. Mostly she was unbothered by the ongoings that she often saw through the many windows in her house, but after gathering information on people that interested her… she couldn't help but feel somewhat attached.

She had a rather decent folio on that boy, she did. Searching her mind, she replayed the facts in her head.

_Name, Kagamine Len._

_Age, 15, 8 months._

_Attending year 11 of Generaview High School, although currently on school holidays._

_Has a twin sister._

_Suspicions of 'feelings' towards aforementioned sister._

It was rather amazing what you could discover just by watching people through windows. As well as googling their names and possibly hacking some personal files.

Suddenly blinking, and shaking her head as if to rattle the distracting thoughts from her brain, she faced her mobile once again to find, to her satisfaction, she had automatically stopped on the contact she wanted.

Tapping the 'OK' button, she opened a new text message to 'Akita Neru'.

Her fingers clicked out a message within the minute.

_It's definitely him. Appearance-wise and he's doing the same disturbing things to the poor boy here. Stats: Name, Kamui Gakupo. Age, 32. Favourite food, eggplants. Theories/Observations: Shotacon, neko-lover, vain, particular on appearances._

She watched a cute animation play as the message sent, then snapped the lid of the mobile shut. Looking up again through the window and towards her neighbours, she released another sigh. Just one photo now, and then she had seen enough.

Opening the mobile back up, and aiming its small camera lens towards the scene, she quickly took a few pictures for later evidence.

Labelling them accordingly, to prevent them from being lost in the sea of photos contained on the memory chip of the phone, she shook her head with mild disgust. The disturbing intentions some people had! Sheesh!

All the more reason _people should close their curtains._ Anyone who happened to have their window placed at the exactly right direction to see directly into their rooms could watch whatever they happened to be doing. Sometimes, she had to stand on a table to get the right angle, but she could always see what was going on. The neighbours really need to get that problem fixed!

With one last glance, she swiftly pulled her own octopus-print curtain tight shut.

And the last thing seen of the once shadowy figure was the brief swish of pink hair.

* * *

**A/N:** One day, I'll develop a routine to updating my stories, but till that day comes, you'll have to live with rare and spasmodic updates OTL

And yes, that was Kasane Ted in there.

And Len and Ted did not get raped, as much as it sounds like it. I'm not that mean, gosh ;;


End file.
